Northern Gate High
by Katsuya Fukuoka
Summary: Sumiko, a 16 year-old, a former student from Northern Gate High School.. On the day she's almost late she meets a boy that was kind of blunt, remorse about mostly everything, and quiet.


"_I'm gazing upward, a world I can't embrace_

_There's only thorns and splinters, venom in my veins_

_It's okay to cry out, when it's driving you insane_

_But somehow someday, I'll have to face the pain"_

_-'Cold by Five Finger Death Punch'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I'm Late You Little**

The sun rose from the horizon, the wind slowed down, and the flowers opened up. The streets were open as well. White, fluffy clouds glide across the pale blue sky; the fading, subdued moon sits redundantly behind them. The sun has awakened and is promptly emerging through the hazy sky. The cloudy layer creates a pleasant blanket from the sun. Birds simultaneously tweet out to each other in a chorus, singing a soothing, melodic tune. A graceful robin flies swiftly across the open pasture, flowing beside the gentle breeze, back to its vigilantly poised nest on the branch of a tree. Kita No Mon High School was now ready to open for students who attended there. Parents, children, teachers, etc hurried to get ready so they'll make it on time.. For now, I will start the beginning of this story..

"Minna-san. Minna-san." Sumiko was completely talking in her sleep like she always did. "L-let's go to the festival.."

The door creaked open, a fairly middle age woman with light brown hair, silver eyes, and light brown skin stood there with a smile. "She's so adorable when she does that.."

"Only my wife. Um. Sumiko get up. I think you're almost late for school." A man spoke beside her.

"No.. It's only.." Sumiko glanced at her alarm clock. Her heart dropped into her stomach. "I have 10 minutes.. _Shoot_." She kicked the cover off and sat up, at the speed of light, she was at her closet looking for her school uniform. Sumiko puts on, at the fastest speed she can go, a white long sleeve button- up shirt with a black ribbon at the neck, a short green skirt with black socks, and black shoes.

* * *

><p>"Here's your bag!" She shouts at through it directly at her face. "Oops. Sorry." Sakiko covered her mouth from laughing.<p>

"Only my mom. Anyways, bye mom!" Sumiko waved as she ran off. _Only 5 minutes now.._ Sumiko was conscious of the steady pounding of her feet on the pavement driven by her pumping legs. "T-there's Ayka! Walking into the school."Ayka!" She shouts from a distance.

"Hold on you loser- huh?" She looked back, spotting Sumiko. "Oh hey! Come on. You're about to be late.." Her laugh was contagious, and sounded more like an evil cackle than an expression of amusement.

She paced in front of the school. "How many more minutes until the bell?" She asked, Her chest heaved rapidly with heavy panting.

Ayka swiftly picked up her bag and looked over her shoulder. "You look like hell Sumiko. Your hair, heh." She tried to suppress her giggling, but ended up bursting into loud laughter.

"I hate my purple hair.. Be quiet! I was in a rush today." She scoffed.

"It's just need a little brushing down. Here." She accidentally hit her in the face with the brush. "S-."

"Dammit Ayka! That's the second time I got hit in the face today!" Sumiko rubbed her forehead and picks up the brush and paced up the stairs. _3 minutes.._

They pushed open the glass door and walked into the open hallway. There was probably a janitor in the hall, but no students they knew or seen around the school every now and then.

"Run. We have 2 minutes to get class." Sumiko told Ayka. 'Alright, quick plan. Jump down the stairs and nearly break my legs, but I don't! Slide down the railing a-.' She thought with a devious smirk.

"Whatever you're thinking _Shārokku_. You need to let it go.." She sighed softly.

"Okay okay. Well I'll see you at lunch.." She says and laughed a little. She nods and ran down another hallway. "Now to class." Sumiko says and ran down the hallway. 'I need to hurry.' She thought. As she was running down the hallway, suddenly, her right leg got caught behind the other. Seconds ran, the floor seemed to get closer and closer by seconds. _Thump!_

"Crap. Just walk it off.." She says to herself then got up and dusted off her skirt. "Heh." She walked in front of the door to the class she needed to be in and slides it open. "Whew, the teacher isn't here yet." She smiled then walked over to her seat.

Mr. Takanashi walks into the class and smiled at the students. He cleared his throat and started to talk about the certain exams that were going to take place in a few days. 'Ugh. Exams.' Sumiko rubs her dark purple eyes.

He lights up a cigarette as he near the school. It was his last year here and he couldn't wait to get it over with. "Another year at this crap school.. Oh well." He didn't care about being late too. He sat underneath a tree to enjoy his smoke. "He takes a slow drag and looks up at the sky. "The only thing worth looking at around here, is the sky." He puts out the cigarette and slowly heads to class.

As he enter the class he sighs and takes a seat in the back. He then props his feet up on the desk and leans his head back. The teacher suddenly stops and looks at Kurou, who just entered the class.

"Can you please get your feet off the desk." He says to him. Sumiko looks back at him for a second, so did the other students in the class.

He lets out a chuckle and slowly removes his feet. "My sincerest apologies." He says sarcastically to the teacher.

He ignores him and continues to talk about the exams. 'Woah..' Sumiko thought and sighed.

He lays his head back again and closes his eyes. finished talking then took a deep breath and says," I'll be right back." Then quickly left. She sighed once again, looks back at him then slowly looks away.

"Annoying teacher." He places his hands behind his head.

"Why do you act like that?" She turned to him and asked.

"It's quite simple actually. Because I can." He keeps his eyes closed. "Is that all or are you gonna keep wasting my time?"

_To be Continued.. _


End file.
